Finn the Fish
by PhloxPopuli
Summary: "So then, Have you thought of a Name for him yet?" Short sweet CroXMa fluff in which the two go to a carnival and win Crona a pet! Crona is a male in this fic, please be civil!


_Tap...Tap_

That was the only sound coming from the apartment of a certain pink haired meister as he did the thing he'd been told so many times not to do. He was tapping on the glass of the fishbowl, the metallic thuds soothed him for some strange reason, but eventually he knew he must stop. He could still hear Maka's lightly scolding voice from somewhere in the back of his head

_"You musn't tap on the glass like that Crona, you'll upset the fish"_

He could remember when he obtained his little friend, it had been one of the best days of his life. Though, at the time he'd felt very uncomfortable and out of sorts. But looking back on it everything seemed so silly now. His anxieties had gotten much better in the past few months and most people would consider him 'normal' now. However around large crowds and small dark rooms he still found his breath becoming short and that he could hear the sound of his heart thumping in his chest.

That day had involved both of these most terrible things.

* * *

A fair had rolled into Death City as it did most years in the middle of summer. It had been a fairly warm, clear night when Maka had come to his apartment and requested that Crona join her. That had been after it dawned on the blonde haired girl that her friend wouldn't have ever seen something like that, that was something she just could not have.

So he'd gotten dressed into dark clothes, a simple shirt and shorts that weren't really gender specific but definitely cooler than his robe and a little more comfortable, though Crona didn't like that people would be able to see his skinny little sparrow legs. Oh well, he'd put up with it for tonight, besides it wouldn't be so hard if Maka was with him.

The two walked quietly through the cobbled streets and ever closer towards the sounds pulsating in the distance.

The overall noise and lights at first stunned poor Crona, but Maka had taken his clammy hand and reassured him. The two purchased their rather distracting neon orange wrist bands and were allowed into a busy carnival full of bustling adults and children running, laughing or dragging their parents behind them pointing or shouting. The blonde scythe meister had made a few comments on how cute the whole scene was.

Maka's first instinct was to go straight to the fun house but she quickly realised that may be pushing it for today... She was the only person Crona trusted, she'd hate for that to be destroyed over something as simple as a fair ground ride, it wasn't impossible after all, when dealing with a certain pink haired swordsman. No, she needed something calm and simple. Something Crona couldn't possibly fail at.

Ahh! Yes!

She lead him to a small, brightly lit yellow stall across the way and tried to explain -very happily- that there was no reason needed, no actual point to hooking a plastic duck on the end of a stick just to earn a prize. It was just for fun!

Begrudgingly, Crona then accepted a pole that was handed to him by a rather gruff looking man who stood in the centre of the circular pond of small happy ducks. The swordsman speared one with ease and it was turned and a number painted on the bottom was read by the stranger. For his efforts Crona was rewarded with a small orange and white speckled fish, contained in a plastic bag and happily bobbing about. A crooked smiled made it's way onto the swordsman's face as he watched the little creature move. He was then distracted by the sound of Maka giggling.

After this, the two had gone on one or two rides, soft ones as not to scare the pinkette or harm his new friend. Eventually the two had retired to a small café, not too far away from Maka and Soul's home. Both ordering a hot drink as by now there was a small nip in the air. Sandwiches were also ordered for Ragnarok, he'd behaved... Well 'behaved' being a loose term, it was Ragnarok after all so a couple of hissy fits and violent outbursts had to be endured. But it had been worth it if Maka and Crona got to spend the evening together.

Eventually Maka asked "So then, Have you thought of a Name for him yet?" as she gestured her head towards the small swimming fish that had been delicately placed on the table. Crona eyed the creature for a short moment, he'd never been asked to name anything properly before. Eventually he pulled in a breath and announced "Finn..."

His smile soon dropped when Maka giggled "Finn the fish" She replied and for a fleeting moment Crona thought she might be laughing at him...then he scolded himself, Maka would never ever do that to him. "Y-Yes..." he replied gently stammering and mentally cursing himself for doing so. Ragnarok gave a small 'pfft' sound from his place eating sandwiches on his meister's head. The small black being then dissolved away, probably to whine about it in private, where he was in no danger from Maka's books.

"That's adorable!" The blonde chirped.

The two then finished off their warm drinks and left the café, Crona walked his best friend home and she gave him a gentle hug before entering her house.

* * *

After that Finn the fish had become Crona's most prized possession, he'd gone straight into a bowl purchased the very next day and that had been lined with brightly colored blue and green gravel. The fish now had a small castle swim through or whatever it was fish did in castles. It had crossed Crona's mind to also buy him a friend, that bowl was surely big enough for another fish...

No, that could wait for a bit, Finn seemed happy enough in his small world and in turn his owner was happy as he sprinkled a few flakes of odd smelling fish food into the bowl and sauntered off to make himself some dinner.

* * *

**AN: Okay, this is only my second publication so I apologize for anything incorrect, also the Spelling/Grammar is only checked by me so I again say sorry if it's wrong. Please leave a review or a helpful criticism if you like! I really appreciate it. **


End file.
